Kriosian
Physiology Kriosians are physically almost identical to the Valtese, their ancestors. They have spots, similar to those of the Trill species, speckled along the side of their faces, down their spine, and coming to an end about halfway down the back. Empathic metamorphs are a somewhat random occurrence in Kriosian females, but more common in the male populous. Female metamorphs are are usually only born once every seven generations. They are very much in demand, because of their ability to become whatever the man they get married to wants in his mate. For that reason they are singled out and groomed for future marriage to royalty only. Science and Technology Kriosians are a technologically advanced species, capable of space travel, but being neighbors to the Klingons, not highly organized into a Fleet. Much study into the sciences has been done throughout their history and they are proud of their intellectual knowledge and educational heritage. In their quest to rid the planet of Klingon occupation, existing underground rebel forces have taken the research and development of technology into a different direction than the common public. They have advanced technological inventions to the point of being able to run an attack on Klingon ships and other perceived opressors. Society and Culture Kriosians have a very structured Class system that separates the population into Nobility and Commoners. In the 22nd century, the law did not even allow for the First Monarch to socialize with the opposite sex. Should anyone make an attempt to do so, the Sovereign Guard would cut off their hands. That cultural division is being kept in force very strictly throughout the ages, except in the case of female metamorphs. Even if they are from the common people, they can ascend to be married to royalty because of their special abilities. For that purpose, female metamorphs are usually separated from their families before the age of four. For this to be done, the parents do not have to give their consent. The girl will then be taken to the royal village and prepared over the next several years to become the mate to a man of nobility. Their attendants and tutors educate them in many different aspects, i.e. history, literature, art, and sex. History Centuries ago, the expansive Kriosian empire was ruled by Krios and Valt, two brothers. Their seat of rule was the Temple of Akadar. But in time they became rivals, because of an empathic metamorph, called Garuth. Both of them loved this woman with such passion that they became divided and turned against each other. This caused the entire empire to fall. Eventually, Krios took Garuth and brought her to another planet. He named this world "Krios", after himself. This kidnapping started a war between the two planets that carried on for centuries after the brothers had died. During the 22nd century, Krios was ruled by the Kriosian Sovereign Dynasty, with the First Monarch as its leader. The Sovereign Guard was the security force of the royalty at that time. However, sometime between the 22nd and 24th century, the Klingon empire established a colony on Krios. They overpowered the Kriosian military and forced the people under their rule. Some were not willing to life under subjugation to the Klingons and started fighting for Kriosian independence. During a revolt in 2367, rebels who were hiding in the Ikalian asteroid belt, also attached a Ferengi and a Cardassian freighter. For the time being, the Klingon empire tolerated this rebellion, until they discovered that someone was supplying the Kriosian rebels with phaser rifles. The Klingon governor to Krios, Vagh, blamed the action on the Federation. Starfleet ordered an investigation and discovered that the suppliers were actually the Romulans. They were trying to cause a division between the Klingons and the Federation to jeopardize the Treaty of Alliances. The next year, in 2368, the Kriosians and Valtese finally agreed to bring this war to and end. A Ceremony of Reconciliation was to be held aboard the Enterprise-D. They met at a point half-way between their two planets and started negotiations. With the help of the Enterprise crew and Cpt. Picard, the proceedings were successful. A wedding, held in the holodeck recreation of the Temple of Akadar, between a Kriosian empathic metamorph and a Valtese royalty, sealed the first steps toward peace between them. References * Memory Alpha, "Kriosian" http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Kriosian Kriosian